Dog Of The Military
by Mustangs-kid-1
Summary: What happens when Black Hayate runs away? Well, it's more than Riza and Roy can ever imagine. When Black Hayate becomes a chimera, things get out of hand, and a new soldier is assigned. Might raise rating later.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

_(Hayate POV)_

It was another day at home. I woke up at the foot of my Master's bed, who was still fast asleep. I started to feel hungry and the sudden feeling to go really bad. I padded up to my Master's face and started to lick and nuzzle her, her long, blonde fur (hair) getting in my eyes and nose. She giggled softly as she opened her eyes. "Good Moring, boy."

I barked happily then whined, letting her I wanted to go out. She sat up, petting my head. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up," she said. "Just let me get ready." When she got out of bed, I hopped off and raced for my dish. She filled it up as I sat waiting with my tail wagging like a flag. She got dressed as I gobbled up my food. Man, that stuff never gets old. When I finished, she put the long, red rope (leash) on my collar. We then exited our den and walked outside with many humans walked around on their hind legs (feet). Many human dens towered like mountains as we passed them, and humans looked at me with friendly faces. I barked a hello to them, and they would keep going on their way. They never seem to understand me. I am speaking plain dog after all!

After I was done, uh…doing my "business", we started walking to the really big human den (Eastern Command) where my Master's master resided. I still can't get what they do there, but I do now that's the place where I first met my Master and her packmates. As the den came closer into view, I heard someone come behind. I flicked my ears and turned around, seeing a shadow sneak into a narrow passage (alleyway). I growled, my Master then asking, "What's the matter, boy?". I tugged on the rope, trying to pursue the shadow. "Black Hayate! Stop!" my Master commanded. I felt bad disobeying her, but I had to check it out. The red rope slipped from her paws (hands) and I shot off like one of my Master's little metal pellets (bullets). I turned into the passage and saw no one, not even a stray cat. I looked around, feeling uneasiness. I then saw a shadow creep above me, and when I turned around, I saw a male human with and eerie grin on his muzzle (face). Before I could react, everything blacked out.

_(Third Person)_

Riza panicked when the leash slipped from her grasp. She ran after Black Hayate, searching for the black and white puppy. No life prospered there, only a few empty dumpsters. She then looked at the ground seeing nearly dispersed paw prints in the ground, but ending when it reached the middle of the alleyway. She then saw foot prints leading from and away from the paw prints. Riza made a quick decision: she immediately ran to Eastern Command. She would need help to find him, due to how big East City was. 'He's usually so well behaved…what's gotten into him?' she wondered.

_(Hayate POV)_

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling something cold and hard underneath me. I fully opened my eyes, remembering I was in pursuit of an odd shadow. I slowly got up, feeling some pain in my hindquarters. This caused me to whine a little. Surveying the area, I knew three things. 1. I was in a cage. 2. I was in a place where it strongly reeked of blood and no light anywhere. 3. I smelled humans and other animals, so I was not alone. But with all the blood scent in the air and pitch black darkness, I couldn't tell if anything would be alive or not. I called out, seeing if anyone would respond. Nothing but dead silence. I barked a couple of times. Nothing. I laid back down, seeing that I wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. I soon thought about my Master, and how mad she would be right now.

Suddenly, a sliver of light, then followed by a bright light and a stinging sensation of intense blood filled my senses. I could clearly see where I was. I was in one of the many cages, stacked on top of each other, filled with creatures that were half dead. I nearly shuddered at the sight. A male human with a white covering came over to my cage with a mocking laugh. "Hello, little fella," the human spoke sickeningly, "We have plans for you." He then took my cage and grabbed it roughly, making me lose my balance when I tried getting up. He took me through many passages and barriers (doors), finally reaching a large den (room). This den, however, was massively covered in blood of many creatures. A large shape with other shapes inside was on the ground as well, almost as if it was soaking up the blood.

Coming through a different barrier, two humans also in a white covering came in dragging something behind them. I peeked around the hard lines of the cage, seeing what they carried in. It was a male human, dead one, no doubt. They placed it in the middle of the shape. The human with my cage then opened up the cage, grabbed me with his white covered, rough paws, and threw me into the shape with the human. The humans then scampered off, another human then walking in, an evil grin growing on his muzzle. He clapped his paws together and pressed it to the shape that the dead human and I didn't occupy. Red sparks flew and an overwhelming pain and light consumed me and the dead human. Everything whited out, and I felt numb.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

_(Third Person)_

Riza entered Eastern Command, more silent than usual. The workers could feel something was wrong, but dared not ask what. She entered Colonel Mustang's office. "Good morning, Sir," she greeted. "Good morning, Lieutenant," Roy replied, looking up from his untouched paperwork and giving a smile, nearly unnoticeable smile. His smile then turned into a frown when he saw Riza's face. He could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked, causing Riza to flinch a little.

"It's nothing," Riza said, trying to avoid to subject. "Come on, we've been together long enough, so tell me," Roy pleaded. Riza sighed. "All right…Black Hayate ran away and I can't find him…it's not like him," she explained. Roy was relieved that it wasn't anything life threatening, but could understand why she was worried. The pup was precious to her, not to mention a loyal companion. He just couldn't understand why he would run away, they both knew that would be out of character for him.

Suddenly, screaming was heard from outside the office doors. Roy and Riza looked at each other, ready to take action. The doors then flung open as a black figure burst in.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switching~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(Hayate POV)_

After the light faded, everything seemed smaller. I looked around, but the dead human was nowhere to be found. The humans in white covering were shaking paws and looked happy. I then spotted a barrier (door) that was wide open. Without any delay, I made a mad dash for it, leaving the humans far behind. The barrier lead to many passages (hallways), making it harder to escape. I kept going forward, hearing the humans were on my trail. The passages and barriers all seemed to be smaller than what I remembered, but I put that in the back of my mind as I made a quick turn. I took more turns and swerves, trying to shake them off.

I then saw an open barrier where I saw the human dens. I raced out, exiting the den and into the outside were humans roam around. I recognized the trails (streets) after some running in a straight direction, and I ran with all my might to the large den (Eastern Command) where my Master would be. The humans stared at me and panicked when I came near. This is strange. Most humans wouldn't care or would see me as an enjoyment, but I didn't have time for that. I just had to keep going.

I saw the large den come into view. As I ran up the stairs, as my Master called them, the humans that stood outside panicked just like the humans on the trails. What's wrong with them today? My Master will know! I know she will! I ran through the barriers and passages till I came to two barriers. I banged on the doors till they opened, seeing Master and Master's master.

I suddenly sat down, panting, when I entered, waiting for my Master's reaction.

_(Third Person)_

Riza and Roy stood there in awe. What entered the room wasn't human. The figure has black hair and fur that covered most of its body except for the chest, belly, face, and fingers. It had black ears and a black and white tail. White markings covered its face, hands, and feet. It's black eyes showed innocence. Riza pulled out her gun and pointed it at the figure, causing the figure to get on his hunches (if you call them that) and raised is hands in the air, whining. Roy's and Riza's eyes widened in amazement. "It can't be…," Roy breathed. Riza walked up the creature, gun back in its holster.

"Black Hayate….Is that you?" she asked, petting his head. He barked happily and wagged his tail. Riza took a closer look, seeing a red color underneath the fur. "It is you….but how did this happen?" Riza wondered aloud. Roy got up and stood next to Riza, unable to believe this. 'Could it be? Could someone have turned him into a chimera?' he thought. Black Hayate cocked his head to the side, but wagged his tail happily.

_(Hayate POV)_

I'm just happy I'm with my Master again!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

_(Third Person)_

Black Hayate wagged his tail happily as Riza stroked his fur. "So, what are we going to do with him," Roy asked. There was a knock on the door. "Colonel Mustang! Lieutenant Hawkeye! Is everything alright in there?" a soldier asked from the other side of the door. Roy and Riza started to panic. "We need to hide him!" Riza said quietly. They looked around the room, searching for a hiding spot. "Under my desk, hurry!" Roy commanded. Riza grabbed Black Hayate's collar and led him under Roy's desk. Just in time, three soldiers came in.

"Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, have you seen a suspicious creature around?" one of the soldiers questioned. " It came running through the entrance we lost its trail. Some said it ended here." Roy and Riza shook their head. "Sorry men, but we haven't seen anyone like that around here," Roy said. "I see…alright, I guess we'll keep searching," another soldier said as they walked out, closing the doors behind them.

Roy and Riza gave a sigh of relief, and Black Hayate stuck his head out from behind the desk. "Have any ideas on how to hide him? Or at least keep people from getting suspious?" Roy asked as he walked over to Black Hayate. Riza sighed then said, "Yes, but it's going to take a lot of work…first we need to get him some clothes." Riza knelt down beside Black Hayate, who was panting happily, and took off his red collar. "I have a spare uniform, I'll go get it," Roy said as he left the room.

Black Hayate folded his ears back and nuzzled Riza's face, giving an almost silent whine. "I know, you must have been in pain…," Riza spoke softly to him, petting him. "It'll be ok…we'll figure things out." Riza's mind raced with thoughts. 'Who would transmute Black Hayate with a human?' 'Who took him?' 'Were there more out there?'

"R-r-rizza…"

Riza shook her thoughts as she heard her name. But Mustang was out of the room and no one was in there but her and-

"R-r-riizza…"

Black Hayate spoke her name, or at least tried to. Riza's eyes widened. He must have heard her name many times when he was still a regular dog, and now he was trying to use his new vocal cords. Riza gave a faint smile. "Yes, that's right."

Black Hayate wagged his tail and ran around on all fours, barking and calling out "Riza! Riza!" When Mustang entered the room, this scene caught him off guard. "What do we have here?" he asked. Black Hayate stopped when he entered and looked at Roy, then back at Riza.

Riza pointed to Roy. "That's Roy Mustang," she said. Black Hayate turned back to Roy and tilted his head to the side.

"R-r-ooo….Roof!"

Riza couldn't help but find this amusing. Roy then squatted in front of Black Hayate. "It's Roy, R-O-Y, say Roy," he said. Black Hayate then opened his mouth.

"R-r-ooo….Riza!"

Roy sighed while Riza laughed quietly. Roy got up and handed Riza the spare uniform. "Here, but you're going to have a hard time getting it on," he said. "You're going to have to help me…" Riza said. "Why do I have to help?" Roy questioned. Riza looked away. "Well,…um…Black Hayate's a boy and…," she said uneasily. Roy got the hint. "Oh….," was all Roy said. Black Hayate just yipped and sat down.

Riza looked at Black Hayate. "Come on, boy," she called and they prepared to put clothes on him.

After an hour of trying to get clothes on Black Hayate, (Which includes all the squirming, biting, whining, and other happenings) they finally got the uniform on Black Hayate. "Now what?" Roy asked as they watched Black Hayate run around again. "We'll have to train him to talk and walk…but we're going to have to do it when everyone's gone," Riza explained. "Because I don't think we can do it while everyone's around."

Roy started to chuckle. Riza looked at Roy questionably. "What's so funny?" she asked. "It's the irony," Roy said. "He's going to literally be a dog of the military, not that he wasn't already."


End file.
